PCI cards are well known in the art and are used in personal computers for providing an interface for adding hardware, which offers additional computer functionality. A PCI card may be comprised of one or more PCBs, which may be attached to the PCI card. Various methods are then used for mounting the PCI card in the personal computer. One such method uses an L-shaped bracket for mounting devices to the PCB. Although the L-bracket offers a good mechanical connection within the SBB canister, it requires the use of tools for tightening or loosening the attachment screws or other fasteners typically used to attach the PCI card within the SBB canister. Accordingly, other types of solutions are required for mounting the PCI card in the SBB.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.